Tu m'fais goûter ?
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot]Duo suit la voie qu'on a voulu lui tracer à contre coeur... mais parfois le contre coeur... faut pas forcément être contre ? oh ce résumé XD Vous fiez pas trop au titre lol


**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : Yaoi, One-shot.**

**Rating : PG 13/T pour un lime.**

**Couple : il y en a plusieurs, vous verrez bien.**

**Résumé : tut-tut ne vous fiez pas au titre – quoique ? -**

**Spoilers : de la série et de endless waltz, vite fait.**

**Câlins tous particuliers : à ma Lunanamoi c encore pour toi ! Certaines choses de la fic te feront bien rire va. Enormes câlins à ma Lunanamoi qui me manque.**

**Clavier AZERTY – XP.**

**Merci bcp à ma Shiny, Lily B, Caramelon, tulag (coucou toi !), Theoryofchaos, Shima-Chan, Kaorulabelle – le voleur c'est mon titre XD, Moonfree (c'est gentil comme tout de me faire un coucou ! Je suis comme tout le monde, je ne mords pas XD n'ai pas peur de donner ton avis) Naia (roh tu as un modèle déformé, tu devrais l'apporter à la casse XD), Echizen D Luffy, Florinoir, Camille-miko et Tipounette (oui c'est toi XD),**

* * *

* * *

**Tu m'fais goûter ?**

¤

**Pov**** de Duo, appartement Yuy, Maxwell, Barton, Winner, Chang, La Défense, AC 203**

¤

_- Tu m'fais goûter ?_

_- Duo, tes mains sont sales._

_- …_

¤

Saviez-vous que Heero Yuy était un super cuisinier ?

Nan, hein ?

Hm… rien que d'y penser, j'en ai l'eau à la bouche.

Personne n'aurait dit, personne lui aurait demandé de cuisiner non plus d'ailleurs. Et puis quoi encore ?

Pendant la guerre, en missions, on était tous aux rations de survies – barres goût bois powa, trucs qui ressemblent à rien qui te donnent pas envie mais t'as pas le choix.

En dehors des missions, les pilotes n'étaient pas ensemble – n'avaient aucune raison de l'être d'ailleurs, donc on pouvait pas savoir qu'on avait une perle près de nous.

Ou ptet que Tro savait ? Quoique… Heero, décalqué de la vie après avoir fait mumuse avec le bouton rouge, je le voyais mal mitonner des bons petits plats aux lions.

Pendant le putsch raté de Dekim Barton, on avait réglé l'affaire en trop peu de temps pour se faire une bouffe. Et juste après on s'est barrés chacun de notre côté donc voilà, quoi.

Quelques temps après, on nous a tous proposé d'être Preventer, comme si on était bon qu'à faire mumuse avec des armes. Un autre métier ? Pas pour nous !

Certains, comme Wu Fei et Trowa, ont accepté assez rapidement.

D'autres avaient autres choses à faire quoi, comme diriger une multinationale, gérer une ferraillerie, faire dieu sait quoi – recycler son spandex ? – des trucs comme ça…

Ouep.

¤

D'autres avaient mis beaucoup plus de temps avant d'accepter – HUM ¤ raclement de gorge ¤ Lady Une, personnalités multiples girl, ex sorcière d'Oz en chef-chef ? Y avait de quoi hésiter sévèrement hein ?

Mais bon au final, après avoir vérifié que l'organisation était viable, on avait accepté, pour la bonne cause, bien sûr…

Euh, nan, nan, c'est pas honnête.

Quatre, en AC 199, a dit « banco » parce que gérer à plein temps une très grosse boîte, ben ça saoule au bout d'un moment, on a envie de voir autre chose.

De le faire à mi-temps, quoi.

Il voulait bien se sentir coupable pour L4 et tout ça… mais s'il en avait plus marre qu'autres choses il ne risquait pas d'être productif, hein ? Alors il a débarqué et on l'a promu directement capitaine.

Pas parce qu'il avait été terroriste, non. Pas en temps que 04, stratège. Mais en temps que Quatre Winner, général de sa propre armée.

Cela n'aurait pas été logique qu'il soit moins. Ni qu'il soit plus tout de suite, puisqu'il n'était pas encore familiarisé avec la nouvelle organisation.

Son poste était basé au QG de la Terre, - à la Nouvelle Défense - car il y était la plupart du temps pour ses affaires. Et que le siège social de la Winner Inc était à Paris.

Heero avait apparemment que ça à faire – il s'emmerdait ? Il ne nous en a jamais parlé -, il s'est présenté de lui-même en AC 200. On lui a donné la fonction de premier lieutenant, sous l'autorité du capitaine Trowa Barton, au QG aussi.

¤

Et moi, ben… la ferraillerie ça paye pas son steak pour beaucoup de sueur et peu d'heures de sommeil. Et quand on a pas un minimum syndical de formation dans la gestion d'entreprise ben… la bonne volonté ne suffit pas quoi. Autant faire ce qu'on sait faire.

Alors Hilde et moi, après avoir lutté, on a revendu le truc et en AC 201 on a embauché chez les Preventers. Elle est restée sur L2, en temps que second lieutenant, responsable logistique et moi je suis parti sur Terre aussi. En partie parce que le reste de la bande était là-bas. En partie pour m'éloigner de mon ex. Les kilomètres ne m'ont pas fait peur.

Même si les autres et moi on avait pas vraiment gardé le contact, ça m'empêchait pas de préférer bosser avec eux qu'avec des inconnus.

Au moins je connaissais leurs méthodes et je leur faisais relativement confiance – insistons bien sur le « relativement » avec Trowa, je savais pas quel pet il avait de travers à la dernière mission – mariemeia -, mais s'il s'était approché de trop près, je l'aurais explosé.

Heero, même chose. J'avais pas digéré le poing dans le ventre. Ouais j'étais rancunier.

J'avais appris que Quatre était capitaine là-bas alors je m'étais dit ouais, vu que c'était avec lui que je m'entendais le mieux, ça aurait déjà été un truc positif que de tomber dans sa section.

Tu parles !

¤

Vu que j'avais déjà une certaine expérience, je suis arrivé en tant que sous-lieutenant – j'ai aussi passé des tests et potassé un bout : même avec l'expérience on entre pas sous-lieutenant comme ça -… sous les ordres directs…

de Wu Fei qui à l'époque était capitaine lui aussi.

Quel peigne-cul ! La couette-couette, plus longue, était bien plus serrée que d'habitude. La constipation était de mise et l'excès de zèle aussi, le mec avait peur qu'à cause de notre passé commun, ça le fasse pas devant ses hommes. J'étais bien tenté de le faire chier mais ça aurait été lui montrer que j'étais aussi bête qu'il le pensait.

C'était pas parce que la discipline me faisait chier qu'elle n'était pas nécessaire. J'avais aucun respect de le hiérarchie – c'était les plus petits qui se salissaient toujours les mains après tout, et j'ai été très longtemps petit, c'était pas les haut gradés que je voyais avec les explosifs, moi.

Mais j'avais beaucoup de respect pour Wu Fei le mec qui avait des couilles quand on était emprisonnés. Le mec qui avait des couilles dans son Gundam, sur le terrain. Le mec qui avait une grande gueule, qui la ramenait sévère mais qui assurait derrière, assurait les arrières. Et çà, ça compensait.

Plus tard, quand moi-même suis devenu plus haut gradé, j'ai compris que tous les gradés n'étaient pas des glands. – on pouvait avoir de l'expérience et parler sans savoir, bah ouais l'erreur est humaine et j'étais plus le Shinigami (nan mais quel gamin…, parfois j'ai honte j'avoue)

¤

En faisant le tour de la base, j'ai cru que je me serais un peu perdu quand même, j'avais l'habitude de m'adapter à tout – je connaissais le fonctionnement militaire car il fallait bien toucher un minimum sa cacahuète si on voulait pas se faire prendre chez Oz.

…

Je vous arrête tout de suite, j'ai fait des allers-retours en prison pas parce qu'on grillait ma couverture d'abord.

Mais fallait avouer que les Preventers c'était relativement impressionnant. Le truc immense quand t'as l'habitude des trous de souris. Je suis désolé mais une Eglise et le QG des Sweepers, ben c'était pas 1000 m2 non plus, même si c'était grand.

Je m'attendais à atterrir dans une petite chambre mais vu que j'avais un petit grade de commandement, mais de commandement quand même, j'étais affecté à un bel appartement de fonction.

Un F6. Duplex.

Un peu grand pour une personne, hein ?

Ben nan, quand on était cinq à vivre dedans.

Wu Fei avait ouvert la porte de l'appart comme si c'était chez lui et j'allais apprendre qu'en fait, il y était.

¤

¤

Wu Fei m'a alors expliqué, regardant droit devant lui la minuscule lucarne qui se trouvait tout au bout du couloir, le cou et les oreilles légèrement rouges, que « lui et Barton avaient vécu ensemble à l'époque où ils étaient tous les deux sous-lieutenant, question de confiance et d'entente, dans un F3.

Puis Winner était arrivé et pour les mêmes questions de confiance, avait demandé à pouvoir loger avec eux. Ils avaient accepté et avaient emménagé dans un F4.

Puis Yuy était arrivé et surprise, avait demandé si ça ne posait pas de problème particulier qu'il « loge avec eux dans un premier temps ».

Même s'il n'avait pas parlé de confiance, les autres et lui avaient pensé très fort qu'il y avait un peu de ça ».

Le premier temps étant devenu du squattage absolu – plus d'un an quand même -, ils ont emménagé dans un F5.

Et quand ils ont appris que j'avais finalement accepté… ben ils ont pas attendu que je demande, ont même pas su si j'allais demander ou pas.

Ils m'ont juste évité de me poser la question et ils m'ont fait une tite place, quoi. Ils avaient déménagé dans ce F6 très peu de temps avant que je ne prenne mes quartiers.

Je devais « ne pas faire attention à la décoration apocalyptique, c'était très laid et plutôt spartiate mais on verrait plus tard pour les aménagements ».

« Ensemble », si ça me « convenait de vivre avec eux ».

Là je m'en foutais un peu de la déco.

¤

J'avoue, je m'y attendais pas du tout vu qu'on avait pas du tout gardé le contact, pas même avec Quatre, même si, si on se croisait vite fait, on se rencontrait avec plaisir. Quatre m'avait dit qu'il allait devenir capitaine, mais à aucun moment il ne m'avait parlé de ses retrouvailles avec les autres.

A côté de ça, je lui avais un peu dit que j'en avais rien à battre des Preventers – ils me harcelaient à l'époque pour que j'intègre leurs équipes - et que je voulais pas entendre parler de sa vie là-bas, ce qui limitait sympathiquement les sujets de conversation.

Du coup, missions et obligations professionnelles à part, d'un côté comme de l'autre, on avait pas trop le temps de papoter quoi. On était ptet pas prêt pour ça ?

Je fais parti de ces gens qui peuvent être sincèrement content de revoir les gens sans pour autant donner suite. J'étais super content de revoir Heero la dernière fois, après tout. Il avait même dit qu'il avait toujours compté sur mes qualités. Un gage de confiance de la part du gars que j'avais surnommé super spandex.

Sans donner suite, ouais. Certains diront que c'est de la flemme ou un manque total de sincérité.

Moi je dirais que j'avais pas le temps, pas envie de le trouver non plus, mais que devant le fait accompli, le plaisir est réel. Et puis apparemment ils étaient du même genre parce que maintenir le contact ça se fait pas tout seul.

Pour moi ils n'étaient pas des amis mais des compagnons d'armes, des frères de sang, malgré tout, malgré les doutes. Et les avoir vus tous les quatre à l'appart ce jour-là, m'a fait un choc parce que je m'étais pris mes vingt-et-un ans présumés en pleine gueule.

¤

Je les voyais à peu près tous grands – même Wu Fei, oui, même s'il était le plus petit. Certains avaient une très légère barbe de quelques jours, signe qu'ils rentraient de missions. Des petites barbes blondes et auburn notamment. D'autres s'étaient coupés les cheveux plus courts que dans mon souvenir et avaient les yeux bleu bridés par un demi-sourire…

Deux sur trois étaient torses nus, un plus pâle que deux autres, les trois étant finement, harmonieusement et pour certains, puissamment musclés.

Heero était assis sur un clic-clac beige plus laid tu meurs, en train d'enfiler une chaussette aussi kaki que son pantalon d'uniforme. Sa plaquette militaire en or se baladant entre ses pectoraux taillés au laser. Le bras tenant la chaussette – le gauche – avait un serpent qui entourait le haut du biceps. Plus tard j'ai appris que c'était un mamba noir.

Plus tard j'ai appris que Heero n'allait pas sur le terrain, ce qui expliquait qu'on l'ait laissé porter un signe extérieur de reconnaissance.

Quatre remontait la braguette de son pantalon identique à celui de Heero avec un sourire timide. Son torse et ses tablettes de chocolat blanc étaient dépourvus de tout poil. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu torse nu, Quatre muait à peine – je vous rassure, là il a fini et ça donne quelque chose qui donnerait faim à n'importe qui -, par contre son système pileux avait une volonté propre. Visiblement le laser ou la cire ne lui faisait plus peur.

¤

Trowa enfilait son t-shirt kaki, accordé à son treillis : apparemment il devait entraîner ce jour-là. Ses plaquettes dorées me faisaient un sacré coucou avant de me dire bye-bye.

So long… le mec s'était étoffé même s'il était resté élancé.

Il avait tout ce qu'il fallait où il fallait.

Et bordel ces pecs…

J'aurais pu tomber plus mal.

Bien plus mal, clair.

Ça faisait un bail que je savais que je préférais être un petit lapin canaillou. Mais même si le champ de carottes était fort appétissant, j'avais l'intention de me fournir discrètement dans le supermarché du coin : les boîtes de nuit.

Ils m'ont fait un signe de tête pour me dire bonjour, sans blabla.

¤

En fait, si ce n'était les tenues militaires, j'avais l'impression de tomber dans une chambre de gars, toute simple. C'était normal, quoi. C'était surréaliste. C'était beau et ça faisait mal… ils avaient su recréer une ambiance vraiment sympa. Et ça faisait vrai.

Nan. _C'était _vrai.

Y avait pas le bordel partout, juste la télé allumée, ce qui expliquait qu'ils s'habillaient devant, quoi. Dans le salon.

Y avait une petite table basse noire sur laquelle trônait un bol de café fumant – celui de Heero vu sa position stratégique sur le clic-clac le plus moche de l'univers, le plus devant la télé. Le plus malin.

La chemise qu'allait porter Quatre était près de lui, à sa gauche, sur la tête d'un des trois fauteuils qui allait avec le clic-clac de l'impossible. Elle était aussi beige et nue que les murs.

Les chaussettes de Trowa étaient à sa droite, sur le siège d'un des sales fauteuils. Je voyais qu'il cherchait quelque chose et quand j'ai percuté quoi, le premier truc que j'ai fait, était de le lui montrer discrétos de l'index. Mais il avait pas capté.

Je lui ai alors fait un encore plus discrétos mouvement d'œil, celui que je faisais en mission qui indiquait dans quelle direction il y avait les ennemis.

Et là il a compris.

Et il a souri légèrement.

¤

Et sur le coup je me suis dit que même si je les connaissais pas, même s'ils me connaissaient plus, ça valait la peine que j'essaie. Que j'apprenne à connaître ces gars-là, qui avaient quand même trouvé une certaine paix même si c'était pas la nirvana.

Les regards étaient ni perdus, ni ceux de psychopathes. Et c'était beau à voir parce que même en étant super content avec Hilde, en me regardant dans la glace, j'ai jamais vu leurs expressions à eux.

Quand je me regardais dans la glace à l'époque, je me cherchais encore.

Ils avaient eu envie que je reste.

Ouais je sais, ça fait thérapie de groupe, mais jusque là ils s'étaient bien débrouillés, hein ? Après tout Heero était resté un an et demi sans bouger de place ?

Trowa et Wu Fei avaient vécu ensemble quatre ans.

Et avec Quatre deux ans et demi…

Mais vous savez ce qui m'a égoïstement fait essayer ?

Ça a été tout con.

Une toute petite boule de poil gris tigré, surgissant de nulle part, avait sauté dans l'entrejambe de Heero pour y faire sa toilette, se léchant consciencieusement. Et ce fut ce cri-là :

- Duo ! Vas faire ça ailleurs !

- Ben quoi Heero, tu veux que le chat utilise la salle de bains ?

- La ferme, Winner.

- Demande-lui gentiment Heero, on attrape pas les chatons avec des cris.

- T'as qu'à faire mieux, Tarzan.

- Viens-la Duo.

¤

La voix de Barton adulte est comme un bon chocolat fumant : elle te caresse la bouche, te chauffe délicatement la gorge avant de t'emplir l'estomac.

Il a la voix d'un charmeur de serpents et j'étais persuadé que le chaton céderait.

D'ailleurs il avait cessé momentanément sa toilette pour observer Trowa de ses beaux yeux jaunes.

Puis il lui a mis un vent magistral.

¤

- Ça marche pas Barton.

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

- C'est pas toi qui a quitté le cirque, c'est le cirque qui t'as viré.

- Que veux-tu Heero ? Ce chat aime ton froc.

- Ça n'a rien de drôle Winner.

- Oh arrête de te plaindre, tu veux ? C'est pour fêter ton entrée ici que Réléna te l'a offert.

- Elle m'a pas offert le mode d'emploi.

¤

Et tout le monde riait.

Même Wu Fei qui était à côté de moi.

Même Heero, pas à gorge déployée, pas très fort, pas beaucoup, mais le rire était là, dans ses yeux, entre ses lèvres qui découvraient très légèrement ses dents.

Et moi j'étais trop surpris pour rire, même si j'avais eu très envie.

Très, très envie.

C'était comme si j'avais fait parti des meubles, comme si je les avais jamais quittés, même si on avait été un temps solidaires, mais jamais complices.

Partageant des moments très, très forts.

Je crois que c'est ce qu'aurait ressenti d'anciens camarades de classe liés par un événement mais pas les plus proches du monde, qui se retrouveraient des années après à être plus complices qu'ils n'avaient jamais été.

Avec les années et les expériences, quoi.

Le chat a appuyé ses pattes arrières de tout son petit poids et Heero s'est retenu de le balancer sur le fauteuil, il était pas cruel au point de penser au mur.

Pas cruel du tout même.

La tête de Heero avec le chat sur son costume trois-pièces a fini par m'arracher un sourire.

Puis un nom m'est revenu à la mémoire.

Alors j'ai demandé :

¤

- Duo ?

¤

Et Quatre, qui jusque là m'avait parlé qu'avec les yeux, m'a alors répondu :

¤

- Euh… oui, Duo.

¤

Comme si c'était une évidence.

Alors j'ai demandé en secouant la tête :

¤

- Pourquoi ?

¤

Et c'est Wu Fei qui a répondu :

¤

- Eh bien… il ne manquait plus que toi…

¤

Du coup j'ai oublié le poing dans le ventre de Heero.

L'attitude ultra conne et injustifiée de Trowa.

Le comportement assez condescendant de Wu Fei.

Les rapports polis et distants que j'avais pris avec Quatre.

J'ai pris nos sourires communs – parce que j'ai eu des sourires avec tout le monde pendant l'opération météore et même après, même si j'ai eu tendance à oublier. J'ai eu tendance à oublier que j'avais partagé autre chose que le sang avec eux.

C'était ptet aussi pour ça que j'avais pas tellement envie de les revoir. Si j'avais mis Shinigami aux vestiaires, c'était pas pour le ressortir.

Mais j'étais plus un terroriste, là.

Je me battais pour la paix, c'était pas pareil et j'étais pas obligé de tuer. Mais j'étais trop braqué pour le comprendre à l'époque.

Pas prêt, ouais.

Et aussi vrai que je n'avais pas forcément cherché – sauf avec Heero et Quatre – à être amis avec eux, là j'ai eu envie de faire leur connaissance.

Ouais il manquait plus que moi.

Je me suis contenté d'entrer – vu que j'étais toujours sur le seuil – avec mon gros baluchon, mes affaires – enfin mon armoire et ma table de chevet offertes par Hilde- ayant été installées dans la chambre qui m'avait été attribuée.

J'étais entré, ça voulait tout dire.

Heero a murmuré un « okaeri » et il a fallu que je cherche dans un dico pour comprendre que ça voulait dire en gros « bienvenue à la maison ».

En attendant dès que j'ai mis le pied dans l'appart, Wu Fei est parti en live. Il m'a dit qu'à sept heures je devais être prêt sans quoi j'aurais un blâme.

Il était 6h55.

Même si c'était sympa les retrouvailles, c'était pas la fête.

Ni un camp de vacances.

* * *

* * *

J'ai survécu au super entraînement de Wu Fei le chieur absolu – devenu Colonel depuis - et à la mise à jour point de vue armement – c'est fou le nombre de nouvelles armes qui peut sortir en quelques années – et aujourd'hui je suis lieutenant-colonel, pas envie de monter plus haut.

J'habite toujours dans le F6 que l'on a juste repeint… en beige – appart de fonction, on pouvait pas non plus faire ce qu'on voulait - mais plus joli.

Et puis on avait trop la flemme de vraiment personnaliser autres choses que nos chambres.

On a mis deux-trois lithos que ça fasse pas pitié les rares fois où on avait de la visite. Réléna, Hilde, Sally même si le clic-clac du cauchemar - beige à branches de laurier au fait, avec le logo des Preventers, histoire d'être bien. Le logo était présent sur TOUT LE MOBILIER - les navraient, mais bon, nous aussi ça nous navrait !

¤

Les couronnes de laurier sur le bordel -.- ont values le surnom de notre appart de « César Palace » par une Hilde toute contente de sa trouvaille.

Et puis on s'est pas débarrassé du sale clic-clac. Y avait trop de souvenirs attachés à cette chose. Officiellement il était abominablement laid mais super confortable. et puis vive la flemme quoi. Et tout le monde était d'accord sur le sujet.

Officieusement, voir Junior – ouais j'allais pas l'appeler Duo non plus – sur le pantalon de Heero était un instant kodak.

Je l'ai photographié avec les yeux et enregistré dans ma mémoire vive.

Ma chambre était identique à celle des autres : beige. Je voulais un truc d'eux à l'intérieur, mais pas contraignant quoi. Wu Fei s'était proposé de me peindre un truc mais j'ai refusé.

¤

Je préférais avoir un tout ptit truc de tout le monde. Alors un an après que j'ai emménagé (ouais on avait pas trop le temps avant quoi), j'ai demandé à tous les locataires de griffonner voir calligraphier leurs noms dans leurs langues respectives – leurs vrais noms si possibles et celui par lequel je les connaissais :

Heero en japonais **ヒイロ****ユイ** (1)

Trowa à peu près en français, même si j'ai appris qu'ils s'étaient gourés dans l'orthographe de son prénom d'emprunt. Il a aussi écrit « Triton » et a dessiné une pâquerette à côté. C'était mignon.

Quatre a écrit en arabe **أَرْبَعَة**** 5;َ 6;ْصُ 8;ر **(2)

Wu Fei en chinois. **五****沸**(3)

Et moi j'ai mis mon nom en anglais, qui s'écrivait oh miracle comme du français.

¤

Heero avait rajouté deux trucs en jap à côté. J'ai pas trouvé le second **心**

, quand j'ai vu que je ramais j'ai lâché l'affaire. C'était ptet son vrai prénom ? Mais pourquoi à côté de mon nom alors ? Ouais, rien à voir.

Le premier kanji était **鹿** « baka » et très facilement reconnaissable dans le dico ou sur le net. Quand j'ai trouvé je lui ai tapé derrière la tête.

Mais j'ai pas effacé parce que Heero qui faisait des blagues…

…

Heero qui laissait des preuves écrites qu'il avait fait une blague…

…

Ouais, je sais.

J'ai photographié mon mur aussi, dans ma tête.

Parce que nan même si j'ai un numérique, les blagues de Heero ne sont pas à vendre.

J'avoue je me serais fait une fortune.

¤

Nos chambres étaient vraiment copies conformes, seuls quelques petits détails les différenciaient, comme moi avec les tags, ma table de chevet et mon lit king size.

Que voulez-vous, j'aime me rouler dedans sans me fracasser par terre. Quoique on a tous un super grand lit quoi.

La particularité de la chambre de Trowa, c'était que son plafond avait été repeint en bleu, avec des petites constellations et ce qui ressemblait à la voie lactée. Cadeau de Wu Fei qui avait un talent monstre. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas une section arts ici.

Celle de Wu Fei : une reproduction quasi parfaite d'un pré, avec un lac où se miroitait le soleil. C'était magnifique. C'était paisible. Peinte à même un pan du mur, celui qui était face à son lit. Sur sa table de chevet made in Preventers, il y avait un bonzaï fleuri.

Celle de Quatre avait un désert et un chameau dessus, avec un beau soleil. Et sur sa table de chevet, un petit cactus.

¤

Celle de Heero avait une frise murale avec des origamis – plus particulièrement des ori tsurus, des grues en papier – de toutes les couleurs. C'était un symbole de paix, d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit.

J'en ai voulu un aussi en papier, fait par lui mais j'ai pas osé lui demandé.

Il avait dû capter parce que le lendemain j'en avais deux – un blanc et un bleu sombre, presque violet – aux ailes entrelacées – la droite du bleu avec la gauche du blanc - qui m'attendaient sur ma table de chevet.

Je n'ai jamais pu lui dire merci parce que vu les ori tsurus étaient synonymes de paix, j'ai pensé qu'en silence, il avait fait la paix avec moi.

¤

La vie à cinq n'était pas bien difficile puisqu'on était rarement tous ensemble – comme avant ? on se voyait pas au point de marcher les uns sur les autres, que ça devienne étouffant comme ça peut arriver – mais quand on était ensemble, on se marrait, la bizarrerie du truc s'était effacée sous le train-train quotidien.

Quatre est un bordélique barbare qui laissait tout traîner. OUI il avait fait un effort la première fois que j'étais venu, pour faire bonne impression.

Mais ouais !

Et le mec il aime PAS ranger ! Il disait qu'il ne s'était jamais considéré comme gosse de riche mais qu'avec cinq mecs dans un appart ses femmes de ménage lui manquaient !

Mais à côté de ça même de mauvaise grâce, il rangeait.

¤

Curieusement il repassait super bien et il adorait ça en plus ! Alors je me privais pas pour le faire repasser – on devait être tout le temps nickel au boulot - et en échange j'amenais de temps en temps son linge au pressing, quand moi j'y allais pour le mien.

Echange de bons procédés.

Il était aussi le dompteur du fauve… junior n'obéissait qu'à lui et moi, curieusement, et semblait préférer squatter les jambes – enfin l'entrejambe – de Heero.

¤

Trowa c'est la fée du logis. Maniac Man, Trowi Micelli !

Grâce à lui c'est propre, voire trop propre. Trop WAOUH (oui c'est nul mais bon, parfois c'est au point qu'on ait peur de salir)

Véritable monsieur Propre avec des cheveux sur le caillou – même avec sa mèche coupée -, il passe et repasse et ramasse ce qui traîne, ordonne, classe, étiquette tout ce qui est trouvé. Il aurait dû choisir la section archiviste et non recrutement et formation.

Même si Quatre et lui se prenaient un peu le crâne à cause du bordel.

« Et tu vas ranger ma chambre aussi ? »

« Quatre ça traîne partout t'es lourd quoi »

« Ma chaussette reloue et moi on t'emmerde »

« Quatre… »

« T'es pas ma mère, ça va, quoi » !

¤

Les autres m'ont dit que c'était normal et au bout de quelques mois, j'ai compris que ça l'était vraiment.

A la fin de la crise, Quatre briquait à fond et repassait impeccablement le linge de Trowa sans que celui-ci ne lui demande.

Débiles.

Mignons mais débiles, parce que quand t'es devant un bon match de hockey, t'as pas tellement envie d'entendre une scène de ménage au sens figuré mais pas du tout au sens propre.

Ha.

Ha.

Ha.

'tain chuis trop bon !

Il était aussi le vétérinaire attitré de junior.

¤

Wu Fei c'est le peintre : le mec qui a un talent monstrueux mais qui le montre qu'à nous. D'un côté on est flatté, de l'autre on le trouve con.

D'un troisième on respecte son choix, parce qu'il a des trésors en lui ce type, des trésors au bout des doigts et j'y connais le vent du nord.

Même Réléna l'a dit !

Quoique… Réléna aime bien Wu Fei… mais vraiment bien donc son avis peut être biaisé…

Mais nan : Hilde aime aussi.

Wu Fei emmène le linge sale au pressing, c'est limite le préposé. Ben ouais Quatre était pas tout le temps là. Il aime la perfection dans la tenue et les gradés se devaient d'être encore plus irréprochables d'après lui.

Ouais, ouais.

Le ministère des affaires étrangères – et l'appartement de la vice ministre Dorlian-Peacecraft, se trouvaient curieusement dans le même secteur…

Faut dire que, d'après Trowa, au début Réléna venait rendre visite à Heero, puis ils avaient tous sympathisé avec elle et elle était venue pour tout le monde.

Puis elle avait fini par sympathiser encore plus avec Wu Fei… la protection rapprochée ça rapprochait… _ouais__ on y a cru très fort._

Les commérages bon enfant aussi, ça rend complice.

¤

Trowa m'a expliqué que ses problèmes de mémoire l'avaient poussé à se rixer avec moi. Que dans sa tête, à ce moment-là, il s'était rappelé de moi comme étant celui qui lui en voulait grave d'avoir fait exploser Deathscythe. Mais que grâce à Sally et après une courte thérapie, ses problèmes s'étaient arrangés. Il n'aurait jamais pu être Preventer sans un examen médical physique, psychologique et psychiatrique nickel.

Aucun d'entre nous d'ailleurs !

Z'avez vu ? On est tous normaux !

Alors soit ce sont des hypocrites finis et ils ont besoin de nous, soit on est marqués mais suffisamment solides pour aller de l'avant.

Je penche pour la deuxième mine de rien, parce qu'on a des vies entre nos mains. Des vies civiles notamment. On est là pour construire et pas pour détruire.

¤

Moi j'étais le réparateur en tous genre, le monsieur « plus » de l'appart. Etre lieutenant-colonel et génie mécanique ça allait bien avec « Duo, répare ça steup », « Duo, le frigo il est à vingt degré, c'est normal ? », « Duo, mon ordinateur ne se rallume pas. Oui j'ai essayé. Une fois, j'en avais marre » et « Maxwell je dois bien reconnaître que tu es plus doué que moi en ce domaine »…

c'était vrai mais bon : on avait tous appris à bidouiller. Ok, moi j'avais réussi à bidouiller un Gundam quand ils ont tous pris des manuels…

Mais c'était pas une raison de m'exploiter HONTEUSEMENT !

Et « Duo, le four il cuit plus », et « Duo la télé est hs » et « Duo ma voiture ne démarre pas »…

A côté de ça… ça faisait vraiment famille, quoi, comme j'en voyais les rares fois où j'avais eu l'occasion de regarder la télé.

Ça me saoulait sur le coup mais surtout ça me faisait sourire.

On était une famille de malade.

Mais une famille à notre façon.

Et même sans façons.

* * *

Heero, lui… était un cordon bleu.

Un.

Véritable.

Cordon

Bleu, préposé sans le moindre scrupule aux cuisines.

Le mec, je sais pas s'il sait tout faire, mais tout ce qu'il prépare est hmm…

Il m'a fait AIMER LES LEGUMES.

Je répète IL M'A FAIT AIMER LES LEGUMES.

Je raffole de ses salades aux dés de jambons et à la volaille.

J'adore ses épinards à la crème et au fromage.

J'adore son riz au cinq parfums et son porc au caramel léger.

J'adore son curry de légumes ou au poulet…

J'adore ses nouilles sautées aux fruits de mer… et j'en passe…

Hmm je me donne faim.

Mais avant tout, j'adore ses desserts.

Et j'adore le chocolat.

¤

A chaque fois qu'il est dans la cuisine et qu'il y a un truc à l'apparence et à l'odeur sucrée – comme une pâte à gâteaux fraîche -, je peux pas m'en empêcher :

Faut que je goûte.

Enfin faut que j'essais.

Même si c'est salé faut que j'essais aussi.

Faut que j'essais chaque fois que je suis là, depuis que je sais qu'il cuisine aussi bien.

Depuis que je sais qu'il aime créer des choses qui font du bien, qui font roter discrètement Quatre – Abdullah -, sourire Trowa et péter silencieusement Wu Fei – ah son premier cassoulet… -…

Des choses qui me font éclater de rire, qui amusent, qui accrochent les souvenirs…

Depuis que je m'entends bien avec lui en fait, qu'on est complices.

Que je lui parle.

Depuis que je sais qu'il n'avait jamais lu de contes pour enfant et que je lui ai donné mon exemplaire d'Ali baba et les quarante voleurs, mon préféré, mon petit secret pour faire fuir mes cauchemars. Je lui ai prêté Aladin mais il me l'a endormi.

Depuis que nos équipes travaillent ensemble deux fois par semaine quand nos plannings nous le permettent.

Depuis que je me suis découvert des affinités en dehors d'une attirance.

Et pourtant on s'était pas confiés énormément de trucs. On avait juste survolé notre enfance. Et ri du présent. Ri, beaucoup ri.

Et même soutenu quand parfois les journées se passaient pas bien. Sans forcément dire quoi que ce soit, juste être là.

Avec les autres aussi, mais avec lui… plus, quoi.

¤

A chaque fois il me choppait avant et me disait, avec un air réprobateur que mes mains étaient sales – c'était pas vrai d'abord, je les avais juste pas lavées avant, mais elles n'étaient pas sales –

J'essayais de lécher le bol à la fin mais il me dit toujours que ça va me donner mal au ventre – quand c'est un gâteau –

'me gave.

Et il se marre en plus le chameau.

Tout le temps.

Il est beau son rire…

Mais il est frustrant.

¤

C'est frustrant de sentir une bonne odeur et de ne pas pouvoir la manger, ouais j'ai l'âge buccal – voir mental - des mômes et je m'en tape grave !

Mais le pire c'est que ça le faisait rire le bouffon, parce qu'il pouvait goûter, lui. Pour « vérifier »

Et quand je lui disais que lui aussi pouvait avoir mal au ventre, il me répondait qu'une certaine personne ne l'avait pas appelé « soldat parfait » pour rien.

Grr.

Et puis plus ça allait, plus je le mâtais quoi, un peu plus et ce serait ouvertement.

¤

Et puis, je sais pas à quoi il joue le Heero, mais depuis quelques mois il fait toujours à manger torse nu. Parce qu'il fait très chaud dans la cuisine il paraît.

Hmph. C'était un crime d'être aussi sexy.

C'était un crime de me titiller autant parce qu'il me faisait l'effet du gros gâteau au chocolat qui cuit dans le four mais qui n'est pas pour soi : on regarde, on sent, mais on touche le vent.

En plus je sais même pas si c'est du lard ou du cochon, s'il est plutôt petit lapin ou petit taureau. C'est pas parce qu'on était proche, qu'on parlait de presque tout, qu'on parlait de tout, justement.

On parlait pas de ça. On était en AC 203, ça faisait deux ans et demi que j'étais là et on n'avait jamais parlé de ça.

¤

Vu que j'étais persona non grata dans la cuisine et que je risquais de me faire griller à le mâter comme je le mâtais ben je m'approchais plus trop quoi, je me sauvais vite fait ou j'allais écouter de la musique ou lire un coup.

Ça sent jusque dans la chambre quand il s'y met et même si je me calfeutre, même si je veux ignorer que ce type fait une merveille dans la cuisine, je peux pas :

Parce que même si on sent rien, on sait qu'une certaine personne prépare quelque chose dans la cuisine quand…

Il chante.

…

…

Oui, monsieur fredonne l'air du moment ou un vieux tube tout en cuisinant : le mec chante jamais, ni sous la douche, ni devant la télé, ni dans sa chambre qui est à côté de la mienne.

Il ne chantonne que lorsqu'il mitonne.

Et même s'il ne chante pas fort, on l'entend.

Je résiste comme je peux – Wu Fei et Trowa aussi, mais tout le monde n'était pas digne.

¤

Quatre est très gourmand et quand Heero prépare un couscous, des lasagnes ou des spaghettis bolognaise – monsieur a le palais plutôt salé -, et ben il goûtait – OUI il réussissait à goûter lui !

Et il me narguait en plus en chuchotant d'un air si je connaissais pas Quatre, je dirais que c'était sexuel :

- Hmm c'est bon… mes compliments au chef…

¤

Et que l'autre zouave avait répondu :

¤

- T'en as au coin de la lèvre.

Au début ça m'amusait le jeu, parce que personne n'avait le droit de goûter.

Du coup quand j'ai vu que subitement d'autres pouvaient, je me suis senti exclu. Y avait quelques trucs que je partageais qu'avec lui, quoi et ça rendait exclusif. Bêtement mais bon.

J'étais vert quand ils me faisaient ce plan-là, je suis ptet pas très gros – même si j'ai bien grandi et grossi. 1m76 pour 70 kilos dont dix de cheveux et c'était mal barré avec la bouffe que j'ai eue petit – mais je suis un véritable estomac sur pattes.

Même Junior pouvait goûter une sauce cuite !

Et puis j'étais un peu jaloux, c'était injustifié, abusé, ridicule, tout ce que vous voulez… mais c'était surtout là, quoi.

¤

Au début je faisais style de rien, pour pas donner trop d'importance à Heero, mais quand tout à l'heure j'ai vu Quatre revenir en lâchant un énième « Hmm…. » j'ai fini par lui demander son secret.

Il m'a répondu en haussant les épaules :

¤

- Il te dit que t'as les mains sales n'est-ce pas ?

- Ben oui.

- Ben prends une cuillère propre dans le vaisselier. Franchement Duo, je t'ai connu plus futé.

- …

- Il prépare un poulet basquaise avec du riz sauvage. Et en dessert il fera une mousse au chocolat. Hmm j'adore la mousse au chocolat, j'ai hâte de goûter…

¤

J'ai planté Quatre pour me diriger vers la cuisine…

Et pour voir que Heero s'était mis en face du vaisselier pour faire la popote. Et il fredonnait le salaud.

¤

- Non… rien de rien… non tu ne goûteras rien… ni ma sauce, ni le chocolat je sais que ça fait mal mais ça m'est bien égal…

puis, sans chanter :

- Essaye encore, Duo !

¤

Je suis entré dans la cuisine et me suis rapproché de lui.

Il était en train de laisser mijoter la sauce à feu doux.

Il était torse nu, touillait la sauce avec une cuillère en bois tout en me décochant un sourire en coin :

¤

- Tu mangeras quand ce sera prêt.

- Je dois montrer patte blanche c'est ça ?

- La sauce est cuite. Et Quatre, lui, a eu la bonne idée de prendre un ustensile pour goûter.

- Et pourquoi je peux pas faire pareil ?

- Parce que tu es unique ? Trouve ta propre solution pour goûter…

¤

Avec le regard qu'il m'a lancé à ce moment-là, je me suis demandé encore plus s'il me draguait ou s'il voulait simplement jouer.

Alors j'ai décidé de le tester.

¤

- Mes mains sont sales, hein ?

¤

Mes mains puaient le savon.

¤

- C'est pas hygiénique que les mains du non cuisinier entrent en contact avec le plat.

¤

J'ai souri et je l'ai regardé dans les yeux.

¤

- Nan, c'est pas hygiénique que ma main entre en contact avec ton plat….

- …

- Mais la tienne…

¤

J'ai pris la main gauche de Heero très vite mais sans geste brusque et, après avoir vérifié que la sauce était bien à feu doux, je lui ai pris l'index et j'ai trempé son doigt jusqu'à la première phalange dans sa préparation.

A peine une seconde.

Puis j'ai fermé les yeux, ai porté son doigt à ma bouche, ai léché la sauce rapidement et même si j'avais des arrière-pensées, j'en ai rien laissé paraître.

On aurait pu dire, si on était très, très malade, que mes lèvres se refermant sur son doigt ça faisait comme un tout petit baiser.

Ouais, aussi débile que de boire à la cannette d'un de tes potes, exactement au même endroit et dire que c'est un baiser détourné.

J'ai rouvert les yeux et franchement j'étais sûr d'avoir l'air d'être un môme qui avait réussi à savoir quel était son cadeau d'anniversaire alors que c'était une surprise.

Il m'a regardé avec étonnement.

Je lui ai dit :

- C'est délicieux. Vivement que ce soit prêt.

¤

Et j'ai pas attendu sa réponse : la chance a voulu que mon téléphone portable sonne sur la table basse du salon, j'ai invité Hilde à dîner pour la diversion qu'elle m'avait offerte.

¤ sifflement ¤ Heero ! Tu me feras goûter pareil dis ? La mousse au chocolat ?

C'était Quatre. L'équipe de Wu Fei était chargée de la protection de Réléna pendant un gala de bienfaisance sur L2. Et franchement on en avait besoin de la bienfaisance sur L2.

¤

En sortant en coup de vent de la cuisine, j'ai senti un autre coup de vent y entrer :

C'était Trowa.

En décrochant je l'entends dire :

- Heero t'as besoin de toutes les tablettes de chocolat ?

- Non du tout. Tu veux grignoter ou cuisiner ?

- Grignoter.

- Alors prends celle-là, y a des noisettes.

- Merci.

¤

Heero s'était remis à fredonner.

Mais une autre chanson, pas une de sa composition.

_Sweets for my sweet, sugar for my honey / **(Je préparerai…) des douceurs pour le plus doux, des douceurs pour mon chéri**_

_Your first sweet kiss thrilled me so/ **Ton premier doux baiser m'a fait de l'effet**_

_Sweets for my sweet, sugar for my honey **(Je préparerai… ) des douceurs pour le plus doux, des douceurs pour mon chéri**_

_I'll never ever let you go / **Jamais je ne te laisserai partir, jamais…**_

¤

J'étais dans ma chambre à papoter avec Hilde mais mon esprit retournait à ce qui s'était passé dans la cuisine avec Heero.

Je savais toujours pas si c'était du lard ou du cochon parce que je m'étais sauvé trop vite.

Le seul moyen pour moi de vérifier le truc était de faire à peu près la même avec la mousse au chocolat.

Et s'il me laissait faire ben je saurais.

Hilde en a eu marre que je l'écoute pas alors elle a raccroché.

¤

Je décidai de me changer les idées, d'aller faire un tour, quoi.

Je voulais pas que Heero entende que je m'en allais alors je me suis approché doucement des marches…

Et je ne suis jamais descendu.

¤

- Hmm…

¤

Ça c'était Quatre.

¤

- Je commence à en avoir ma claque que tu te balades dans la cuisine pour aller lécher les plats de Yuy. _Je t'en donnerais du chocolat moi !_

¤

Et ça c'était Trowa.

Il avait le t-shirt hors de son pantalon – par les mains de Quatre ! – et les mains de Trowa défaisaient sa chemise…

Et les lèvres de Trowa étaient dans son cou.

¤

- Trowa… c'est un cordon bleu, je te cache rien.

- Je m'en fous qu'il prépare bien la bouffe. Ça me monte au crâne que tu baves sur ton pote comme si t'étais célibataire. Et il entre dans le jeu en plus, j'ai cru que j'allais l'exploser.

- N'importe quoi. Comme si je t'aurais laissé.

- Tu veux parier ?

- Trowa, Trowa, Trowa… je sors pas avec toi, tu te rappelles ? C'est toi-même qui l'as dit. « On le dit à personne, ça reste entre nous ». « Juste pour le sexe, sans stress, sans attaches », alors je m'attache pas.

- Çà, ça va changer.

¤

A ce moment-là, Quatre a essayé de se sauver mais Trowa l'a retenu contre le mur et a passé une jambe entre les siennes.

Bordel ça se passait sous mon nez ! Ma chambre est entre celle de Heero et celle de Quatre.

…

Mais quel gland…

C'est ce que je me suis dit ouais.

¤

- Et si je ne voulais pas que ça change ?

- Tu veux que ça change. Ça fait trois ans qu'on est comme ça tous les deux. Et quelques mois que tu joues à allumer Heero. Si tu voulais pas que ça change tu aurais rompu, pas cherché à me rendre jaloux.

- Je ne peux pas rendre jaloux quelqu'un qui ne sort pas avec moi. Je ne peux pas rendre jaloux quelqu'un qui n'est pas autre chose que mon coup du moment. Même si le moment se répète.

- Je suis jaloux…

- Parce que c'est Heero ? Parce que mon cul est chasse gardé ? Mais vas te faire foutre Trowa, tu te prends pour qui ?

- Si je ne voulais que ton cul je te serais pas fidèle.

- … et pourquoi faut attendre que je m'énerve pour que tu me dises ça ? Que tu me dises que tu voulais autre chose.

- …

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir… _je savais pas comment te le dire…_

- et pourquoi tu joues au lieu de dire les choses clairement ? Etre colonel et stratège sur le terrain ne t'empêche pas d'être une burne dans ta vie privée.

- T'es une burne aussi comme tu dis.

¤

Eclat de rire de Trowa.

Moi je me suis retenu très, très fort.

Quatre a enlacé Trowa par la taille et lui l'a pris par le cou.

Ben ouais, Quatre était légèrement plus grand, l'était le plus grand d'entre nous d'ailleurs. Il avait poussé le bougre parce que Trowa valait son haricot parce que lui et Heero arrivaient deuxièmes ex-aequo.

¤

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies dit « burne ». Cul je veux bien, mais burne ?

- J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit « burne ». Mauvaise influence. Tu jures comme un charretier quand tu t'énerves.

- Ou quand j'ai peur…

¤

Là ils se sont regardés et tout plein de truc a dû passer dans leur regard parce qu'ils ont presque complètement changé de sujet.

A croire que le j'ai peur avait tout résumer et la peur pouvait faire faire des choses très, très connes.

Trowa a alors sorti un papier alu avec, un petit carré de chocolat.

J'ai imaginé le regard de Quatre s'illuminer parce que Trowa a fait un sourire comme je l'ai jamais vu.

Vraiment intime.

¤

- On fait la paix ?

¤

Puis Trowa a glissé le petit carré entre ses lèvres.

¤

- Seulement si tu me donnes ce carré de chocolat… et si tu me fais un massage… et si tu fais un vrai nettoyage de printemps dans ma chambre… et…

¤

Et le morceau de chocolat a glissé entre les lèvres de Quatre.

Les mains de Trowa se sont posées à plat sur le mur de chaque côté du visage de son mec.

Puis ils se sont embrassés lentement, sensuellement que je te les enviais dans la seconde.

¤

Bah le chocolat adoucissait les mœurs.

Ah c'était la musique ?

Celui qui a écrit ce proverbe débile ne connaissait pas le hard rock où le heavy metal.

Ah ben ouais, ça n'existait sûrement pas.

¤

J'avais presque envie que le chat passe pour les séparer.

L'est pas venu.

¤

Je suis retourné dans ma chambre pour pas déranger les tourtarés.

Avant de refermer la porte de ma chambre, j'ai entendu Trowa fredonner un truc que j'ai pas compris, ça devait être en français…

¤

- _Mon homme sweet homme on pourrait faire l'amour et la poussière…._

¤

Et Quatre d'éclater de rire et de répondre :

¤

- Ça c'est ton domaine _habibi_… _mon amour…_

Habi quoi ?

Habiwan kenobi ?

J'ai refermé la porte.

* * *

* * *

J'ai rappelé Hilde histoire de tuer le temps – je sais ça se fait pas mais là j'avais besoin de parler plus que quand elle m'a appelé-

Mais parler de quoi ? De Quatre et Trowa ? c'était secret entre eux.

De Heero et de notre petit manège ? Nan, pas tellement non plus.

Alors j'ai laissé Hilde parler de sa vie amoureuse –mouvementée – et j'ai pu dire « oui, nan, sérieux, franchement t'as raison/c'est abusé/ok mais voilà quoi, ouais et sisi j'écoute » aux bons endroits.

Le temps que je raccroche et j'ai entendu la porte de la chambre de Quatre se refermer.

Je pouvais donc descendre quoi.

¤

Je descendais les escaliers tout doucement pour prendre l'air quand je la sentis.

L'odeur.

Du chocolat fondu qui sentait bon, qui sentait fort.

Je devais résister.

Mais mon estomac s'est mis à grogner.

Fort.

Le traître.

J'ai loupé une marche.

J'ai failli me rétamer.

Heero, qui fredonnait une chanson que je ne reconnaissais pas, s'était interrompu.

Je me suis rapproché de la porte battante de la cuisine.

¤

- Duo, c'est toi ?

¤

Moi en grand lâche, j'ai pas répondu.

La voix s'était faîte taquine :

¤

- Tu veux pas goûter au dessert, Duo ?

¤

Ma parole il jouait vraiment, hein ?

Il jouait… à pas jouer, parce que fallait être con pour pas le voir, là.

Quoique, je l'avais jamais vraiment vu entre Quatre et Trowa…

¤

- Duo… c'est de la mousse au chocolat… comme tu aimes. C'est exprès pour toi que je l'ai faîte… Tu viens ?

¤

La voix était plus sensuelle que taquine alors je me suis approché de l'entrée de la cuisine.

J'ai pensé cinq secondes que c'était ptet pas une bonne idée parce que blablabla puis je me suis dit rien à battre.

On était des grands garçons, on allait gérer, si toutefois je me plantais pas.

Et si je me plantais… ben j'allais avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Heero pour dégager tout malentendu.

Le plan casse couilles que j'espère que jamais je devrais utiliser.

Le plan galère.

Le plan amitié ?

Il était pas assez con pour tout casser s'il se trompait… si ?

¤

- Bon, puisque tu ne viens pas dans la cuisine…

- …

- Je vais aller jusqu'à toi.

¤

Il a ouvert la porte.

Je suis resté bouche bée.

Heero n'est pas torse nu.

Il portait le tablier blanc que je lui ai offert l'an dernier, celui qui dit « embrassez le cuisinier » avec un smiley dessus.

Il ne l'avait jamais porté auparavant, prétextant ne pas vouloir le salir, même si c'était fait pour ça.

Dessous il est nu.

Il a à la main gauche une serviette et une casserole de chocolat fondu.

Il est nu.

Il trempe trois de ses doigts dans le chocolat fondu et les ressort recouverts.

Il me regarde.

Il est nu sous le tablier.

Ses bras, ses cuisses et son corps musclés dessous…

me mettaient les sens en l'air.

J'ai oublié Quatre et Trowa.

J'ai oublié de réfléchir.

J'ai oublié le poulet basquaise et son riz sauvage.

J'étais scié.

¤

- Approche, Duo...

¤

Mais j'y arrivais pas, j'avais les yeux sur lui.

J'étais en jogging tout gris tout simple.

J'allais faire un footing pour me détendre.

¤

- Bon alors c'est moi qui viens… avant que ça ne durcisse… et tu ne voudrais pas que ça durcisse, hein ? Ce serait plus difficile à…

¤

Il a léché son index.

Cette voix…

Bon sang je savais plus où me mettre.

Vu que je bougeais pas ça servait pas à grand-chose que je sache pas.

J'étais hypnotisé.

J'ai eu envie de goûter.

Terrible.

Je salivais intérieurement : j'étais pas un clebs.

Je secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place.

Il a mis sa main pleine de chocolat sous mon nez…

Avant de l'ôter.

¤

- Tut-tut. Enlève-moi ce sweat, tu vas te salir.

- …

- Aller ! Je peux pas le faire à une main !

¤

Je l'ai ôté comme un automate.

J'ai failli me déboîter le bras.

¤

- Vite… ça durcit, Duo.

¤

J'ai fait comme j'ai pu !

J'ai levé les yeux et il me bouffait du regard, quelques gouttes de chocolat tombant sur la moquette.

Trowa allait hurler.

Réflexion faîte…

Trowa allait être très occupé.

¤

- J'adore ton corps… ça fait très bizarre de te le dire mais je l'adore. J'aime voir ces muscles en toi. J'aime voir tes blessures et tes cicatrices. J'aime te voir homme, même si je n'y prêtais pas attention jeune homme.

- …

- Mais j'aime ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur… et j'en ai marre des techniques de séduction à la Winner. Stratège mon cul !

¤

J'aurais juré avoir entendu un « hey » à ce moment-là, mais ça pouvait être mon imagination.

¤

- J'en ai marre de chercher à savoir ce que j'ai déjà deviné dans tes yeux chaque fois que tu m'observes en te croyant discret, discret pour moi. Tu as des yeux miroirs, plus que tu ne le crois.

¤

J'ai fermé les yeux parce que son regard était trop intense.

¤

- Vient un moment où il faut faire le premier pas, où il faut comprendre sans chercher. Où il faut se mettre à découvert. Et je suis nu Duo, donc j'assume si je me rétame, si je me trompe… parce que c'est ça hein ? C'est la peur de se tromper ?

¤

Il s'est rapproché et m'a remis ses doigts enduits de chocolat sous le nez.

¤

- On va grandir ensemble et on va se dire des choses toutes bêtes. Je t'aime depuis que j'ai signé ton mur il y a un an, depuis que j'ai écrit écrit « mon cœur » à côté de ton nom. _Kokoro._ **心**

¤

Il a chuchoté kokoro à mon oreille…

J'allais attraper les doigts entre mes lèvres, mais il m'a dit :

¤

- Quel est le mot de passe, Duo ?

- Sésame ouvre-toi ?

¤

Il a souri au souvenir de son cadeau.

¤

- Non, non…

- Je t'aime aussi ?

¤

J'ai chuchoté.

J'avais le cœur qui battait tellement fort que j'ai cru à l'arrêt cardiaque.

Le chocolat et sa peau emplissaient mes sens.

¤

Il m'a souri – ça se sent un sourire - alors que j'essais d'attraper ses doigts en aveugle.

¤

- Hmm… non ? Ouvre les yeux, Duo…

¤

Je les ai ouvert et, à part le tendresse, j'ai décelé la fragilité des courageux, parce qu'aussi sûr qu'on pouvait être des choses, ça n'empêchait pas d'avoir la peur au ventre.

Et le fait que je ne sois pas entré dans la cuisine avait du lui faire un petit peu peur quand même.

Enfin je me suis dit ça pour avoir l'air moins bête.

Je vois le chocolat s'écouler de ses doigts et je me dis que si je n'y goûtais pas rapidement, j'allais me faire carotte…

Goûter oui…

Oui ?

¤

Je lui ai dit :

¤

_- Tu m'fais goûter ?_

¤

Il m'a fait un énorme sourire avant de me répondre.

¤

_- Duo, tes mains sont sales…_

¤

La routine est mon sésame…

Il dépose la casserole sur le torchon et pose le tout sur la table basse.

Quelques gouttes de chocolat allaient tomber, mais Heero les rattrape de ses lèvres.

¤

- Dépêche-toi où il y en aura…

¤

Cette fois je me mets en action.

Je lui coupe la parole sans dire un mot.

J'attrape ses doigts et cette fois, j'ose faire ce que je n'ai pas osé tout à l'heure.

Je mets d'abord l'index entre mes lèvres, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, en suçotant son doigt, imitant une caresse coquine. Je vois ses yeux se voiler.

Puis je fais la même chose avec son majeur, en ronronnant de satisfaction. Oui Duo chat n'avait pas le monopole.

Puis je fais la même chose avec son annulaire qui n'avait pas pris beaucoup de chocolat.

¤

Il ôte son doigt humide de ma bouche et finit la dernière trace de chocolat restante.

Il se baisse, trempe son doigt légèrement cette fois, et me met une touche de chocolat sur le nez.

Il se rapproche avec un sourire puis me lèche le bout, m'embrassant sur le nez.

Puis il me prend dans ses bras et ses doigts légèrement humides font frissonner ma peau nue.

Puis mes doigts se perdent dans ses cheveux…

Je ferme les yeux… il me murmure.

¤

- Quatre dit que le meilleur moyen d'arriver dans le cœur d'un homme est de passer par son estomac… et comme je savais que tu avais un rapport très… charnel avec la nourriture, j'ai pris des cours de perfectionnement en cuisine ces deux dernières années.

- …

- A mon dernier cours j'ai appris à faire des origamis en chocolat, rien que pour toi. _Je n'aurais pas attendu d'en faire mille pour que mon vœu se réalise…_

¤

Je vais pour éclater de rire de gêne, de trop plein d'amour, de bonheur, de moquerie aussi, mais il m'embrasse.

Sensuellement.

Délicatement.

Un baiser au goût de chocolat et avec son goût à lui.

Une humidité douce à l'intérieur de moi.

On était rien.

On était frères de sang.

On était coéquipiers.

On est devenus amis.

On est devenus bien plus…

On est des hommes-enfants.

On s'embrasse dans le salon avec lui les fesses à l'air et des traces de chocolat sur le parquet.

C'est con.

J'adore.

Je sens Heero sourire sous le baiser.

¤

- Duo !

- Quoi ?

- Pas mes orteils ! Ne me lèche pas les orteils, va lécher le chocolat sur le parquet saleté de chat !

¤

Il pousse le chat du pied.

Je vais pour éclater de rire.

J'adore quand il boude.

Il m'embrasse encore.

Et encore.

Et encore, jusqu'à ce que je perde le compte.

Jusqu'à ce que je perde le nord.

¤

Je m'étais encore jamais vraiment senti à ma place avant de tous les retrouver.

Et vous allez trouver complètement naze mais j'ai une place à moi dans la place quand je suis là entre ses bras.

J'avais une famille et quelqu'un rien que pour moi qui savait cuisiner.

J'avais un travail qui me plaisait.

J'avais fait taire mes démons…

La paix, ça a du bon.

Et ça, je me contenterai plus d'y goûter.

Je la mordrai à pleines dents.

Comme Heero.

_Fais-moi goûter un peu plus à la vie, Heero…_

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

* * *

(1) L'orthographe officielle.

(2) J'ai traduit – enfin DICO a traduit – le chiffre « quatre » et le mot « vainqueur » (winner), Raberba je l'ai jeté en l'air parce que vu qu'il n'y a pas de voyelles en arabe et j'allais pas me battre plus xd.

(3) DICO dit : le deuxième idiogramme c le fei de « bouillir », y a un peu bcp de sens à « fei » alors j'ai choisi celui-là pour ce que ça sous-entend : faut du feu pour bouillir hein ? Et Wu il bout souvent xd.

(4) Bien sûr c de l'à peu près ! Chuis pas pro hein !

La scène de rattrapage de bordel m'a été inspirée par la star ac XD

Rentrée de vacances et déjà une fic ? XD je suis inspirée.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A peluche' et mici encore de m'avoir fait un coucou,

Mithy ¤ chocolate pawa ¤

Ps : origamis, les figures en papier que font les japonais. Les ori tsurus (les grues), sont un symbole de paix. Paraît que si vous en faîtes 1000, votre voeu se réalise…

**Disclaimers supplémentaires : « Homme sweet homme » appartient à Zazie et « Sweets for my sweet » à Pomus et Shuman et interprétée par « The Searchers »**


End file.
